The ability to control ionic and molecular transport in nanochannels is of particular interest in the fields of physics and chemistry. To this end, nanofluidic devices such as ionic diodes and ionic transistors form important elements in applications such as ionic transport regulating systems. These devices are also important in biotechnological applications such as separation sensing and drug delivery, for example, intracellular implantation.
An ionic transistor is a device that enables control of ionic current through a nanochannel in both directions by a small change in gate voltage. Current ionic transistors have been fabricated using techniques such as FIB drilling, etching, lithography and nanowire growing. However, these techniques are expensive and complex. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an ionic transistor that is less costly and relatively simpler to fabricate.